51 Simple Rules
by a-rab
Summary: One Shots for each of Gibbs' 51 Rules, 1a-Tiva, 1b-Giva, 2-Tibbs, 3-Tiva
1. Rule One a

**AN: ok so this fic is based on the 51 rules that mighty Gibbs came up with. Obviously I don't own any of the rules or Gibbs for that matter. **

**Some of the chapters will be M rated, so if that's the case I will warn you beforehand.**

_Chapter name: Rule one - Never let suspects stay together_

_Pairing: Tony/Ziva _

_Rating: the rating before mature. I don't usually read or write anything that's not rated M so I don't know what that rating is :D_

**2 AN: I reckon when Gibbs gets up in the morning he recites this:**

'**When I'm having a bad day and it seems that people are trying to wind me up help me to remember it takes 42 muscles to frown, 28 muscles to smile and only 4 muscles to extend my arm and smack your head.'**

**My friend sent me this and it seemed to fit Gibbs so well. Anyway on with the story. **

It could be a case, maybe that's why they were called in so early. Except if it was a case then they would go straight to the crime scene. And why was it only the two of them that were called in.

Tony and Ziva waited for their boss to enter the bullpen. Both of them pretty agitated and slightly concerned because a) it was 6 in the morning and b) the boss never arrived after them, especially when they were called in by him in the middle of the night.

The two agents shared silent looks mostly because they were too tired to say anything. They almost missed the silver haired agent whizz past them.

'Follow me.' He ordered never looking behind to see if they were in actual fact going to follow him.

They both followed still not knowing what the hell was going on. They both also knew that the tone of their boss was such that questions could be asked later, or maybe in his case never.

The door of the interrogation room held open for them the probationary and senior field agent looked confused.

'Get in.'

Again both of them wanting to ask questions but didn't dare to. Three chairs surrounded the desk. The very desk that Agent Gibbs had slammed files and his fists on.

'Probationary agent Dahveed what's rule number 1?' Gibbs seemed very calm when asking the question, but still didn't look at the two agents at all instead he chose to stare at the blank wall.

'eh..to never let the suspects stay together...' she answered still slightly sleepy and even more confused.

'Well agents, today I'm breaking that rule. You know why?'

Neither answered.

Gibbs finally turned to face them and then pointed to the bin near the door.

'Because you broke one of mine.'

OOO

_Yesterday_

'_Look just because said I wanted to keep healthy doesn't mean I didn't want a doughnut. ' Tony stated in a matter-of-fact way. _

'_Yes it does Tony. Besides why are you still hung down on it, it happened this morning.'_

'_Because, I like my doughnuts Zi. And its hung up, not hung down.'_

_Ziva opened her desk draw and handed him a paper bag. 'I knew you were really upset so I went out at lunch and bought this for you. Enjoy.'_

_Tony opened the bag to find a doughnut inside. A smile couldn't help but escape from his face as he sat back on his seat and sank his teeth into the sugary treat. _

_Gibbs had gone and left the two of them to write up the week's report and McGee had a book signing and had taken Abby with him, leaving the two partner's in the office on their own. _

_A nearby church chimed midnight and still there were a few pages more to write. It shouldn't take too long, except with Ziva's English and Tony's distractions they were getting no-where. _

_Ziva looked up at Tony to ask him about the phrasing of a certain sentence, when she saw that he was sitting there with his eyes closed chewing slowly. A little dab of jam was on the corner of his mouth and Ziva's own mouth watered. She got up and walked towards him. Tony still had his eyes closed. _

_She put a knee on each side of him straddling him. That got his eyes open. _

_He looked at her confused but still a smirk forming on his face. _

_She leaned in close and Tony held his breath. _

_Sticking her tongue out she licked the smidge of jam. Her tongue lingering on._

_Pulling away she looked into his eyes 'You had a little something on your lip.'_

_Tony swallowed and then took the rest of the doughnut and rubbed it against his mouth leaving sugar and jam behind. _

_Ziva caught the water, no drift and went in to 'clean' it off. Tasting the sweet substance and smelling Tony's cologne was leaving Ziva with a desire pooling between her legs. Feeling that she had done a good job of licking and sucking him clean, she began to pull away again only to be pulled back in. Tony had one hand around her neck and the other working its way up her top. _

_Her mouth still tasted sweet and Tony relished the taste, sighing as he deepened the kiss. _

_The elevator dinged and the pair quickly parted. _

_Gibbs walked in. He looked at the pair and knew something was up. He was just too tired to bother to ask. _

_He grabbed his wallet and just before he got into the elevator he turned and said or rather ordered the two agents to go home. Ziva swiftly picked her bag and headed for the elevator with Gibbs leaving Tony a little gobsmacked and frankly disappointed. _

OOO

'Gibbs, we did not break any of your many rules.' Ziva said. Her face a blank slate. She looked at Tony expectantly and he shrugged his shoulders before agreeing.

'Yeh Boss, Ziva's right, we didn't break any of your rules' he looked at his boss's face 'Which rule are you referring to?'

'You both know which one.' He replied looking at the bin again and then he left the room.

Upon his leaving, Ziva turned to Tony. She only had to look at him for him to know that he was in trouble.

They both walked towards the bin and then realised which rule Gibbs was talking about.

The condom was staring them in the face.

OOO

_Tony grabbed his bag but he had missed the lift. He couldn't wait anymore. He went for the stairs. He wanted to catch Ziva before she left. By the time he had reached the bottom of the stairs he was out of breath. Panting loudly he looked around the car park to find Ziva. She was nowhere to be seen. _

_He saw her car still parked. Now he was sexually frustrated and more confused than ever. _

_His phone vibrated. _

'_Where are you? I'm in the bullpen. Z x'_

_He looked at the text and then ran up the stair again. He reached the top and then realised that he could have taken the elevator. _

_Through his panting, he saw Ziva perched on his desk waiting patiently. _

_As soon as she saw him she stood up and walked towards him. Tony stood straight too and tried to control his breathing trying hard not to make it obvious. _

'_Why did you take the stairpath?' she asked._

_He didn't answer. Instead he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her near. Crashing his lips against hers he kissed her. _

_Their tongues entered each others' mouths and they both moaned. _

_He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers 'I wasn't thinking properly.'_

_They couldn't get enough of each other. So many years of sexual innuendo and attraction. _

'_What if we get caught?' she asked in between kissing him. _

'_We won't get caught.' He grabbed her arm and took her to the interrogation room. He switched the light on and closed the door. _

OOO

'You told me we would not get caught!'

'Yeh I did,'

'Well Gibbs knows.' She said punching him in the arm.

'OW Zi.'

Ziva was going to yell at him some more when all of a sudden they heard moaning.

Loud sighing and moaning.

Both of them turned beetroot red when they realised that it was a recording of their voices.

The light in the interrogation room went out and they could both see across the glass. Gibbs was pointing to a screen and on the screen was Ziva lying on the desk as Tony was penetrating her.

Gibbs switched the light back on as he realised that they both knew they would in trouble.


	2. Rule One b

_**AN: Rules are made to be broken. This is another rule one. **_

_Chapter name: Rule one – Never Screw (over) your Partner. _

_Pairing: Gibbs/Ziva _

_Rating: M_

_Warnings: a bit of smut – obviously given the rule!_

_I've always been a bit surprised by how little Giva there is. I do love my Tiva I do but sometimes I need a bit of Giva. So here it is. This is my first Giva so let me know if I completely suck at it. _

'7am waking up in the morning, Gotta be fresh gotta go downstairs... '

Ziva David was standing in the elevator with her headphones in her ears. She didn't realise how loud she was singing as she read through the report she had written checking for mistakes.

'Tickin on and on everybody's rushing'. She was so engrossed in her own world that she didn't hear the elevator open and someone get in. Not that she would be bothered and stop singing.

'Kicking in the front seat sitting in the back se...' a pair of hand came and took her headphones out.

'I was under the impression that you would always take the driver's seat Ziva.' Ziva looked up to see who had interrupted her. It was getting to the good part too. Gibbs was standing facing her with her headphones still in his hands.

It was only then did she blush. Her boss correction, her strikingly handsome boss had just heard her singing what could easily be called the most disliked song in America.

'Eh Gibbs...i was just...' she said with a guilty face.

'Just what David?' he interrupted again. Taking his coffee cup to his mouth he sipped it slowly. 'just singing along badly to a terrible song?' he continued.

'What! Badly. Agent Gibbs I do not sing badly.' She mocked hurt.

'No you're right. ' he stepped closer to her. 'You sing like an angel.' Again another step forward and he was practically standing on her toes. 'You look like one too.'

The corner of his mouth lifted a little and his eyes sparkled that left Ziva breathless. She looked at his lips and they looked kissable. She wanted to kiss his jaw line and neck and make him moan. She wanted to kiss his lips until they were sore.

'You're staring Ziver. You want something just ask.'

She opened her mouth to say something when the doors opened. Gibbs turned on his heels and went to his desk leaving Ziva a little more than frustrated following behind him.

OOO

The day past with Ziva getting more and more sexually frustrated, she could not keep her eyes off Gibbs. They were all working cold cases and it didn't take long for Ziva to keep finding excuses to leave the room. She would find herself blushing at the slight movements that Gibbs made. She could not stop imagining herself on him, straddling him. Nipping at his lips while he caressed her body with those hands of his. She wanted to take him right there but she couldn't. It wasn't the first time she had felt this way, but with what happened in the lift, her mind was running off into wonderland with Dorothy, or was it Alice.

She decided it was time to work her magic on him. She accidently dropped her things and bent down seductively to pick them up, giving Gibbs a good view of her behind. She played with her hair, twirling it around and around on her finger. But this was all low level flirting. Now was a chance for some big time flirting.

Tony had gone for a food run, again. It seemed like he was eating more and more and he was looking a bit splodgy in the middle, ah he'll work it off soon enough. McGee was down in the lab with Abby, working on new theory on how to find matches from finger prints with only 2 reference points. This left Ziva and Gibbs in the bullpen. Gibbs was about to yell at his computer when Ziva stepped forward with a file in hand.

'Gibbs,' she said as she leant forward with her hands on his desk. 'I am having trouble reading your writing. It is for a report in this cold case, could you help me? please.' She bit her lip slightly and Gibbs knew immediately what was going on here.

'Sure thing Ziver,' he took the file and started reading it. Ziva walked round and pulled up a chair near Gibbs.

She got closer and Gibbs could smell her scent. It was a mix between sandalwood and exotic spices, it was so refreshing. Trying to ignore the smell Gibbs started reading out loud. Ziva pulled her chair closer and bent forward to get a closer look.

Gibbs turned his head to see if she was listening, when he saw that the front of her top was gaping open. He could see everything. Now this was something he could not ignore.

He slammed the report on the table not startling Ziva at all and walked towards the elevator.

'Ziver, come with me.' he motioned for her to follow and once inside, he pressed the emergency stop button and faced her.

Ziva pretended to be confused about why he had called her in his 'office', but she knew. Oh how she knew. She got to him. Finally.

Gibbs just stood there, staring at her, looking her up and down. Taking in her body. He stepped forward and tried to close the distance between them, but Ziva just stepped back some more until her back was touching the wall of the elevator and Gibbs was almost touching her. She gulped and Gibbs couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her by the neck and pressed his lips against hers. She responded straight away. Lightly nibbling at his bottom lip like she had thought about the entire day. He parted his lips and she entered her tongue into his mouth. She loved the taste of him. He needed to get closer.

She was almost grinding on him and could feel him getting hard, or rather harder. While his pants became uncomfortable, her nipples hardened and began to show through her top.

They broke apart for a few moments to catch their breath. Gibbs let go of her neck and slid his hand down her back and onto her side. Using both his hands he roughly grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her closer, if that was even possible. He could feel her nipples through his shirt and was not about to give up that feeling.

Ziva whispered into his ear 'What about rule one? Never screw your partner?'

She nipped his ear which caused his to groan lightly.

'Oh Ziver, trust you to get this one wrong. Firstly I'm not your partner, and It's not never screw your partner, it's never screw over your partner.'


	3. Rule Two

_**Chapter name: Rule two – Always wear gloves as a crime scene**_

_**Pairing: Tony/Gibbs **_

_**Rating:T**_

_**Warnings: a bit of slash but nothing too explicit**_

_**Ok so instead of Kate emailing the picture of Tony in leather with another dude, (the one Abby photo-shopped) Abby prints it off and leaves it on Gibbs' desk for him to find. **_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a silent man. A man who kept to himself. He liked his privacy and his alone time and most of all he liked his senior field agent Tony DiNozzo. But hell if he would ever let on to the fact. That boy was straight as an arrow, or at least he acted that way. He would chase anything with a vagina and legs. His conquests were not unknown to everyone at the office. Gibbs would head slap his senior field agent, he would yell at him, he would even sand his boat for endless hours while the poor Italian poured his heart out, but he would never tell him how he felt. How much he yearned for him, how much he loved him, how much he cared for him.

That was before the picture.

He walked in after his 4th coffee break and saw an envelope on his desk. He opened it and a mix of emotions flew through him. Shock, amusement, arousal and then jealousy. This last emotion was probably the one that fuelled the silver haired man to do the things he did.

'DiNozzo, My office. Now.' he picked up the photo and walked into the elevator. He waited for the elevator to start moving before he pushed the emergency stop.

Tony, who was starting to panic a bit was taking deep breaths and trying to remember what he could have possible done wrong. Amongst teasing Kate and making stupid jokes at crime scenes, he couldn't decide what it was that would have made his boss angry and earned him a telling off in 'the office'.

'What's this DiNozzo?' Gibbs shoved the picture in front of the younger agent's face. Tony grabbed the picture then pushed it further away from his face,

'Boss...this isn't me!'

'What was it doing on my desk DiNozzo? Something you want to tell me?'

'Boss I...'

'This is you?' Gibbs points to the face

'Well...Yeah...bu'

'and this is another man. Right?'

'yeah but...'

'I don't care what crazy you got up to in your fraternity years DiNozzo, I need you to know that you will not get up to anything crazy like this now.' Gibbs stepped closer to Tony, he leaned in to the younger agent and whispered into his ear

'you are mine now Tony. No-one is allowed to tie you up, or touch you like that, except for me, you got that?'

Tony was a little confused, slightly shocked and very turned on. And he wasn't the only one. Gibbs pushed his hard-on into Tony. Then suddenly stepped back and snatched the picture.

'Mine' he said before starting the elevator back up.

He left the elevator leaving Tony to digest what had just happened.

The next stop on the elevator Abby's lab.

With Marilyn Manson blaring out from the two little speakers, Abigail Scuito was processing evidence, or rather waiting for AFIS to turn up with a match.

'Tony, how can I help you?'

How did that woman do it? She didn't hear him, she couldn't, not with that noise in the background and contrary to what she believed she did not have a sixth sense, no Abby saw his reflection in the computer screen, but why tell him that.

'It's really weird when you do that Abs,' he stood closer to the goth and then pulled the ipod out of the docking station making it very very quiet, something that the scientist didn't like.

'I know you did it' he continued.

'Did what Tony?' she smiled, a knowing smile appearing on her face.

'You know what Abs. I can get a finger print analysis and I can find out who it was.'

'I have no idea what you are talking about. Even if you were talking about a certain picture that someone may have photo-shopped with a certain individual turning up on a certain boss's desk, I still wouldn't have any idea. Besides you should know Tony. Always wear gloves at a crime scene.' she turned to her computer which had just dinged. 'Tell Gibbs I found a match.'

Just as Tony turned to exit, Abby ran and stood infront of him. 'Well, what did he say?'

'I haven't told him about the match yet Abby'

'Tooneh you know what I mean.' she smiled and jumped up and down all excited waiting for a reply.

Tony thought for a moment about whether or not to tell his friend about the encounter. Ah what the heck, she would probably pull the CCTV footage on it later on and quizz him on it anyway.

'He told me I was his, and that no-one was ever allowed to touch me or tie me up like that again.' he quietly told his friend what had happened and dropped his face slightly to hide his embarrassment.

Abby's face lit up, 'Eeeeee, well did you tell him how you feel?'

'Did he tell who how he feels?' Gibbs poked his head around the corner. He had been standing there long enough to know that the picture was obviously faked and that DiNozzo 'felt' something.

'Er...Boss...' Tony had turned bright red. Abby chucked her half-full CafPow in the bin, picked up Bert and headed for the elevator

'I'm gonna go get a CafPow.' she grinned as she walked away clutching Bert and making him fart.

Gibbs didn't know what he should say. He really jumped to conclusions and just assumed that the picture was real. Why not? How was he to know the picture was a fake. Question now was how to stop the situation from getting more and more awkward. But it looked like he wouldn't have to do anything. Tony would do all the talking. As usual.

'Boss, you should know...it wasn't me in the picture, well it was. It was photo-shopped you know like cutting and pasting my face onto the body of another, its a computer thing, its totally fake, except the picture was real but not of me with the other dude and I wasn't dressed in leather. And I won't do anything with anyone anymore because I understand. And no man will ever touch me like ...and and and now I'm I'm shutting up now boss.'

Gibbs only took a moment to process what Tony had just said, or rather blurted out. He stepped closer to the younger agent, his eyes turning a deep black. His arm went around Tony's waist and he pulled the Italian to his chest and then pressed his lips down on the younger agents'. The chaste kiss soon turned to a passionate battle for dominance. Each one exploring the other mouth and body. Gibbs moved his hands lower to cup Tony's ass and pull him in even closer. Their hard members touching through the fabric of the now unwanted clothing.

The older man pulled apart and rested his head on the younger agent's waiting for him to catch his breath. 'You are sure that you want this right?'

he waited for the younger agent to answer who was still clearly dazed from the amazing kiss.

Tony opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. He did this a few times before something in his head clicked. He grabbed the older agent by the hair and pulled his head to the side exposing his neck. He then slowly peckered kisses from the collar-bone to the ear before whispering as seductively as he could, 'Jethro, i've wanted _this_ for years' he emphasised the 'this' by pushing him swollen package onto the other man.

The silver haired man gasped slightly at the mention of his name and then a small moan escaped his lips when he felt Tony's arousal against him.

'Guess we should thank Abby?' Tony said. 'Only thing is we can't prove it was her.'

'She wore gloves huh?

**AN: sorry i haven't updated this in a while, i have written a few of the other rules but i wanted to post them in order hence the wait hope you guys enjoyed it. pm me ideas for any other rules :)**


	4. Rule Three

_Chapter name: Rule three – Don't believe what you're told_

_First appearance: Season 1 Episode 1 Gibbs to Kate_

_Pairing: Tony/Ziva_

_Rating: (yeah I know there are guidelines and a table telling me what rating things should be but since I rarely write anything that's not M or T I haven't got a clue and can't be bothered to work out where this stands.)_

_Warnings:its a little emotional. _

_**So I just watched the first part of Judgement Day again and this came to me, its just after Jenny dies,**_

He sat there, staring at the wall for what seemed like hours. He didn't move an inch.

'Its my fault Ziva' he didn't turn. He just knew she was there.

Ziva didn't move either. She stood at the doorway to his kitchen and waited for him to say something else. She didn't need him to explain and frankly he didn't want to. After seeing someone they were both friends with lie in a pool of blood both needed everything but to actually talk about it.

Thing was he couldn't help but blame himself. If he hadn't had suggested that go sight-seeing, if he had just tailed her or kept track of her cell...if only...

'I told you that we should stay out of it, _I _was the one who told you not to call Gibbs. Zi, its my fault she's dead.'

It was now that Ziva decided was the time to interject. She sat herself down next to her partner at the breakfast bar and then turned towards him.

'Don't say it Ziva' he cut her off before she could say anything.

'You know it is true Tony. Its not your fault. You were... ' she was cut off

'Just following orders, yeah I know but why does it feel like my fault? Why do I feel like I should have done something that I shouldn't...Hell Ziva I … she needs to come back.' He turned to the Israeli officer and tried to swallow his tears. He was a man. He couldn't let her see him like this. Ziva's face softened and she brought her hand up to cup his face but he turned away again and downed the glass of Bourbon before pouring himself another few shots and downing that too.

Ziva stopped him from pouring another shot. Which forced him to look at her again.

'I keep seeing her face. You know. All that blood. And Gibbs...' this time he let it take over. The tears came slowly at first and then all at once. He didn't attempt to stop them as his mind went back to the diner.

He dropped his head on her shoulder and she welcomed it.

One of her hands went to the back of his head smoothing his hair while the other kept him from falling down.

'It is OK Tony. I'm here.'

She looked down at the normally happy agent and didn't know what to say. She slowly nudged his head up and wiped his tears away before gently kissing him on the check.

'Tony you know it is not your fault. But if it makes you feel better to say it is then yes let us say it is your fault. You have learned from this experience. At least now you know, not to believe everything you are told, double check.'

**AN: I loved the Tiva in the season finale made me smile, which is a good thing when I have crappy uni exams going on.**


End file.
